


Dream Log

by wonderliic



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dreams, Dreamsharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderliic/pseuds/wonderliic
Summary: A collection of dreams that I've had, described in the most detail that I can remember.Just a warning my dreams are chaotic and weird as hell.Swearing is common and sometimes there is heavy topics.Trigger warnings will be included if anything spectacularly mature happens.





	Dream Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two idiots go for a ride in a spaceship, sing a song, land in the UK and lose their spaceship.

Info;

In this dream there were two characters (neither of them were me and neither of them said anything about names so I'll just call them thing 1 and thing 2)

To begin this dream I'll explain that 'thing 1' was sort of the main, the camera was positioned behind them or from their POV almost all the time and 'thing 2' was sort of like their assistant who was probably on the verge of killing 'thing 1'.

Appearances; 

They both never had mentioned genders so I'll use they/them pronouns.

Thing 1 had long wavy-like hair that was split in the middle and had a cow lick also it was chestnut brown to golden brown, I'm not to sure about their eye colour but I think it was brown. Also I think they wore a hoodie that I don't remember the colour of (but my brain is screaming purple at me) and I never saw the pants they were wearing.

Thing 2 had short black/blue hair that you see in manga and round glasses, their hair had tufts that went out to the side near where the next starts like you again see on manga characters, their hair also fell in their face but their face was still visible, I think their eyes were a deep blue. They were wearing a white dress top with cuffs and black pants. 

Thing 2 carried around a wood clipboard everywhere that I never saw the contents of.

Story;

So both 'thing 1' and 'thing 2' were in a sort of spaceship (themed dark purple and silvery white), thing 1 was hanging around near the motherboard and thing 2 was working it. The motherboard was sort of like its own room, it was oval and the motherboard curved around, the spaceship window stretched from the first edge of wall all the way around to the other which was technically part of the same wall. There was a curved oval doorway out to the rest of the ship, I assume, I didn't get to see much of it in the dream. All that I saw was this bunk bed that had these sturdy step-ladders like you see in Ikea with the top bed set back further than the bottom bed which had this sort of wooden strip on the edge. 

Randomly thing 1, who was lying on the top bunk at the edge on their front with one arm hanging off the edge (literally like a cat) started singing a song and not gonna lie it actually sounded really good in my dream. It was this song that was strangely morbid about cats that were going to murder someone in the night. The lyrics were something along the lines of;

"and now you hear their claws  
clicking on the floor/  
now you here them mew/  
oh god I warned you  
to stay inside in the night/  
now they've got you  
and there's nothing you can do/"

It's not completely accurate but it's very similar, I went with what my mind filled in for me because it conjured it once it can do it again I assume. 

Anyway, it sounded extremely good and thing 2 came over and sat on the bottom bunk and was writing it down on their clipboard, thing 1 asked them why they were writing it down and they told them that they needed to remember it if they were going to publish it and thing 1 deadass was just like "lol ok then".

After that exchange thing 1 started singing the song again but it had things like effects and background instruments which made it sound so much better. And at the verses there was this rap that thing 1 wasn't singing, after the whole bloody song (yes my head literally constructed a whole 3 minute song and made me sit through it) thing 1 said "what's with the rap? I can't sing rap".

thing 2 responded with "It's a collab you're not singing rap." I don't think thing 1 was impressed but it sounded incredibly good either way. The rap kind of sounded like Witt Lowry, it was probably just because I've been listening to 'into your arms' recently. And I also discovered that the reason we were in a bloody spaceship was because we had to go find someone or something.

After this they landed at this strange alien world, in the place that I could see there was no greenery and the whole place was made up of this rock-like material, but it was all smooth. It wasn't reflective it was matte and it looked like it felt smooth. There was this thin walkway with stacked block pillars on the sides, they were sort of rounded on the edge so you could see where each block was stacked, there was three stacked blocked per pillar and they all had primary colours (MCY) as little shapes and connections (like the kind you see on the back of computers in tech movies). The path that I could see branched off in a three-way intersection thing. 

It was like its own planet, there was signs everywhere and it was actually very pretty in a strange way, there was a sign that said 'no landing' and thing 1 pointed it out by saying "look it says no landing" and before they landed thing 2 pulled the steering wheel thing up and they flew out between the pillars (which looked way to close to get through).

After that they continued flying for a while and it was the first time that there was some silence, the space graphics that my mind created were very pretty by the way, they were this beautiful indigo and violet blend with the perfect amount of stars and black.

Then suddenly they were flying over earth in the clouds, it was stupidly beautiful. Honestly my mind is so good with scenery. It was specified without saying that it was England (as in my mind just told me, neither of them said it, I think).

Thing 2 decided that this was where they were going to land so they flew over to this empty beach area that was bordered with forest trees like you see in gravity falls but realistic and a river that on the other side there was a cliff with the same forest type which if you saw from it the sky like I could you would see that it led off into another beach that stretched around the river continued and on the other side of that river there was a populated beach, but before they were going to land on this beach place thing 1 said "but won't the bottom get sandy?" and apparently that mattered because they didn't land.

After flying over the two other beaches which both had people they came to this other area across the populated beach which was like a grassy bank, and I swear it looked exactly like grass, it even had muddy dirt details on the grass strands. So thing 1 landed the spaceship there and it sort of turned into this ugly non-transparent white plastic handbag, like the type that has a gross plastic cover over it. Thing 2 was carrying it (which was probably a bad idea). 

So they went up the grass bank and there were some people sitting around this lake (which was also very beautiful) and I just remember thing 1 *thinking* 'did these people see anything?' Not even worrying about the mass amount of people on the beach literally opposite the grass bank but it made sense in my dream I guess.

So they sort of walked around for a while, this is where it gets a little hazy so I'm just going to go through bits that I remember.

They walked across the grassy area and there was this street with a stone pathway on each side, it was actually very nice apart from it looking a little run down, on the grassy side there was a cut off where the uneven tiled (sort of looked broken and chipped in some places) stone path was on that side, and then a dip down like you usually have on sidewalks where there was a concrete typical black and white striped road before the path on the other side, which had sort of a green strip for grass and small trees like you see in Singapore all the time, just more dead, like England in autumn or the beginning of winter. 

The leaves and stuff were green though and so was the grass as well as my mind depicting the weather to be relatively warm. So they walked along this pathway and most of the houses had black metal gates and brick walls and stuff, they were a little trashy honestly with dumpsters and overgrown gardens. 

They came across this teenage girl who was walking in the other direction and she talked to thing 2 for a minute or so while thing 1 just sort of hung around before leaving and texting on her phone that had a pink case with some designs and some charms on it (one was a star I think). I don't really remember what she looked like I just know that her clothes were pretty bright (white and pastels and stuff) and she had a backpack on.

So almost like some trashy time skip somehow thing 1 and thing 2 were in this weird aquarium that had a ACNH sort feel to it. It was dimly lit with glowing blue light from the tanks, there was also strange white plastic and metal thing that blocked you off from putting your hand in the tank which thing 1 obviously tried to, they wanted to fill some weird small thing they had on their finger for the spaceship? I think?

Anyway in the aquarium the only things that were seen was that big tank that thing 1 tried to stick their finger in and there was this metal staircase that you see on the outside of buildings (with the gaps under each step), and honestly if it weren't for the pretty lighting and set up of the tank my mind probably would have gone 'experiment lab' or something. 

Also whilst they were in there before thing 1 tried putting their finger in the tank they had said "we should go to America." Because they were still apparently looking for something and thing two replied with.

"No we can't America's on lockdown." which I now find funny because my brain went: go to UK = ok; go to USA = not ok.

Anyway, my mind conjured up two equally weird and possibly terrifying creatures in the aquarium, the first was just a regular squid (?) thing that was this dark bluey purple and had a ton of eyes which had only pupils and no iris' and thing 1 saw it before they tried to stick their hand in the tank (they were not fazed by it). The second was seen after thing 1 tried to put their hand in the tank and both thing 2 and a random worker (wearing a almost bright blue stiff uniform) who was on this metal platform that had a metal fence and some other supporting features with a long net/stick thing that they had in the water. 

The second actually created this weird feeling of fear which made thing 1 bring their hand away and hold it to their chest. It was this weird creepy lego-like creation that was moving around in the water, it appeared from thing 1's side and it was grey, dark grey and grey-blue. I think I was most scared by the way it moved honestly. 

After that thing 2 suddenly said "where the f*ck is the spaceship?" and thing 1 was like 'oh no'. So they both ran out and up the metal stairs and out straight onto the street that they were walking down before, and after running for a while they saw this denim and patchwork schoolbag on the ground and my brain went 'that the girls bag from before'. 

And right on cue the girl walked from around the corner holding their ugly white fanny-pack bag thing by the long strap and said "what the f*ck is this?" Directly to the two main characters of my dream like she didn't know how she got it (my dream literally turned into a swearfest). 

They then got the fanny-pack bag back from her and thing 1 put it over their shoulder so that it was across their body. The teen girl then took her bag that had literally just been sitting on the ground and left with it. 

This is where the dream cuts off and I believe it ended.

Anyway hope you enjoyed this mess of a story!


End file.
